equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crew
This is a partial list of My Little Pony Equestria Girls's crew, mainly artists. The list is divided into credited and uncredited people. People are categorized by their earliest appearance on the latest credit sequence, and they are listed only once. People who are no longer listed on the credit sequence are still listed here. Credited Writers : Meghan McCarthy ::EG writing credits: My Little Pony Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks. :*McCarthy's Twitter page : Cindy Morrow ::Previous credits: The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Chowder. ::EG writing credits: Music to My Ears : Michael Vogel, aka Mike Vogel ::Formerly Hasbro's VP of development. Joined the writing staff in season 6. ::EG writing credits: My Past is Not Today, Friendship Through the Ages, and Life is a Runway :*Vogel's Twitter page :*Vogel's Instagram photostream :*Vogel's Facebook page :*Vogel's LinkedIn profile : Josh Haber ::Previous credits: Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters ::EG writing credits: Hamstocalypse Now, Pinkie on the One, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :*Josh Haber's Twitter page : Ed Valentine ::Previous credits: Sesame Street, Doc McStuffins, The Fairly OddParents and Ultimate Spider-Man. ::EG writing credits: Wrote story outline for Good Vibes :*Valentine's official website :*Valentine's Twitter page :*Valentine's LinkedIn profile : Natasha Levinger ::Previous credits: My Sexiest Mistake. ::EG writing credits: A Case for the Bass. :*Levinger's official website :*Levinger's Twitter page :*Levinger's Blogger profile :*Levinger's Blogspot blog :*Levinger's Tumblr blog : Noelle Benvenuti ::EG writing credits: Movie Magic : Nick Confalone ::Previous credits: Johnny Test, Fish Hooks, and Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. ::EG writing credits: Fluttershy's Butterflies, Forgotten Friendship, Rollercoaster of Friendship ::Story editor for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending ::Has the honor of reforming Trixie twice - once in the Equestria Girls series and again in the Friendship is Magic series. :*Confalone's official website :*Confalone's Twitter page :*Confalone's Facebook page :*Confalone's Instagram photostream : Gillian M. Berrow ::Previous credits: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic chapter books ::EG writing credits: Dance Magic, all non-musical Summertime Shorts, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together. :*Berrow's Twitter page :*Berrow's Linkedin profile : Joanna Lewis ::Previous credits: The Fairly OddParents and T.U.F.F. Puppy. ::EG writing credits: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree :*Lewis and Songco's official website :*Lewis and Songco's Twitter page : Kristine Songco ::Previous credits: The Mighty B!, Fanboy and Chum Chum, and T.U.F.F. Puppy. ::EG writing credits: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree :*Lewis and Songco's official website :*Lewis and Songco's Twitter page :*Songco's Instagram photostream : Rachel Vine ::Previous credits: Rainbow Brite, Wander Over Yonder and Dawn of the Croods. ::EG writing credits: Mirror Magic :*Vine's Twitter page :*Vine's Instagram photstream : Whitney Ralls ::Previous credits: Opening Night and Cool Ghost. ::EG writing credits: Best Trends Forever, Happily Ever After Party, The Salty Sails and Outtakes. :*Ralls' Twitter page :*Ralls' Instagram photostream :*Ralls' YouTube channel : Jim Martin ::Previous credits: Heroes mini-series, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Best Friends Whenever, Skylanders Academy, and Raven's Home. ::EG writing credits: Text Support and Constructive Criticism. :*Martin's Twitter page :*Martin's Instagram photostream :*Martin's Tumblr blog : Kelly D'Angelo ::Previous credits: Unsupervised, The League, Couples Night, The Count of Monte Cristo, and Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. ::EG writing credits: Stressed in Show and Opening Night. :*D'Angelo's official website :*D'Angelo's Twitter page :*D'Angelo's Facebook page : Kate Leth ::Previous credits: Patsy Walker, Vampirella, Spell on Wheels, and Bravest Warriors comics and graphic novels. ::EG writing credits: Driving Miss Shimmer, Lost and Found, Blue Crushed, The Last Day of School and So Much More to Me. :*Leth's official website :*Leth's Twitter page :*Leth's Instagram photostream :*Leth's Tumblr blog : Julia Prescott ::Previous credits: The Aquabats! Super Show!, Mad, Future-Worm!, Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, and the Everything's Coming Up Simpsons podcast. ::EG writing credits: Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot. :*Prescott's official website :*Prescott's Twitter page :*Prescott's Tumblr blog :*Prescott's Instagram photostream : Christopher Godfrey ::Previous credits: Mr. & Mrs. Smith, Borat, Charlie Bartlett, and Smother, and script coordinator on Little Fockers. ::EG writing credits: All the World's Off Stage. :*Godfrey's official website :*Godfrey's Twitter page : Kara Lee Burk ::Previous credits: Romantically Challenged, Melissa & Joey, All Hail King Julien, The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show and Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. ::EG writing credits: X Marks the Spot and Aww… Baby Turtles :*Burk's Twitter page :*Burk's Instagram photostream :*Burk's LinkedIn profile : Laura Hooper Beck ::Previous credits: Zip Zip and Dawn of the Croods ::EG writing credits: Too Hot to Handle, Turf War and Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic :*Beck's offical website :*Beck's Twitter page : Nina Daniels ::EG writing credits: Unsolved Selfie Mysteries : M.J. Offen ::Previous credits: Firehouse Tales, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, Growing Up Creepie, Powerhouse, and Wellie Wishers. ::EG writing credits: Friendship Math :*Offen's official website :*Offen's Twitter page :*Offen's Instagram photostream :*Offen's LinkedIn profile :*Offen's Soundcloud account Artists and other crew Executive Producer :Devon Cody ::Also serves as producer for the Equestria Girls series. ::Previously the production manager for Kid vs. Kat. :Stephen Davis Directors : Jayson Thiessen ::After working as director on season one, Thiessen assumed the role of showrunner for season two, ::Directing credits: My Little Pony Equestria Girls, director of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|the Rainbow Rocks shorts]], and [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|the Friendship Games shorts]]. ::EG writing credits: My Past is Not Today, Friendship Through the Ages, Life is a Runway, and Photo Finished. :*Thiessen's official website :*Thiessen's YouTube channel :*Thiessen's Twitter page :Katrina Hadley ::Co-director of Summertime Shorts, Dance Magic, Movie Magic, Mirror Magic, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending, Forgotten Friendship ::EG writing credits: Friendship Through the Ages :*Hadley's Twitter page :Ishi Rudell ::Directing credits: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Co-director of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|the Rainbow Rocks shorts]], [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|the Friendship Games shorts]], Summertime Shorts, Dance Magic, Movie Magic, Mirror Magic, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending, and Forgotten Friendship. ::EG writing credits: Photo Finished :*Rudell's Twitter page :*Thiessen's DeviantArt page :*Thiessen's Reddit account :*Thiessen's Flickr photostream :*Thiessen's Soundcloud account Main Title Theme and Songs : Daniel Ingram ::My Little Pony Equestria Girls has a total of 6 credited songs by Daniel Ingram. ::My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks has a total of 11 credited songs by Daniel Ingram. ::My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games has a total of 6 credited songs by Daniel Ingram. ::My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree has a total of 6 credited songs by Daniel Ingram. :*Ingram's Twitter page :*Ingram's YouTube channel :*Ingram's Facebook page :*Ingram's SoundCloud account :*Ingram's Vimeo page :*Ingram's LinkedIn profile :John Boyd ::Composed Mad Twience and Monday Blues and co-composed for Invisible and The Other Side. :Mason Rather ::Composed Shake Things Up!, Coinky-Dink World, So Much More to Me, and Five to Nine. :Bill Sherman ::Composed the music for Get the Show on the Road. :Chris Jackson ::Wrote the lyrics for Get the Show on the Road. :Trevor Hoffman ::Co-composed We've Come So Far. :Lisette Bustamante ::Co-composed Invisible & The Other Side. Sound Editors :Todd Araki :Marcel Duperreault :Jason Fredrickson :Adam McGhie :Roger Monk, CAS Re-Recording Mixers :Todd Araki :Marcel Duperreault Foley Artists :Ian Mackie :Don Harrison Foley Recordist :Rick Senechal Animation Director :Lean Lagonera Art Director : Ridd Sorensen ::Previously worked on Johnny Test, Pound Puppies, Nerds and Monsters, My Little Pony: Friendship id Magic, and Atomic Betty. ::Art director for My Little Pony Equestria Girls, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :*Sorensen's DeviantArt page :*Sorensen's Twitter page :*Sorensen's blog Layout Supervisor :Chito Bernardo :Denny Lu ::Previously worked on Martha Speaks, Pound Puppies, George of the Jungle, and Peanuts Motion Comics. Storyboard Supervisor : Jim Miller ::My Little Pony Equestria Girls Background Supervisor :Hubert Vitug Production Management :Gemma Santos :Irene Breis :Issabelita Itum Technical Staff :Alvin Sunga Top Draw Animators :Jeannie Abille :Marko Alauig :Patrick Aguelles :Jeffrey Bolalin :Eric Buyser ::*Buyser's YouTube channel :Noriel Castillo :Crispin Castro :Veronica Dela Cruz :Zarah Fransisco :Wesley Go :Arnel Padios :Arnel Nollora :Ed Rosario :Clenth Sanchez :John Irving Prudenciano :*Prudenciano's DeviantArt page :Jann Elmer Tinio Top Draw Animators :Aries Anonical :Christian Albino :John Breneis :Karen Dacallo :Ong Rey Firmalo :Gerry Guinto :Siegfred Liongson :Larry Lopez :Bryan Pabuhat :Peter Sison :Stanley Sison :Jenny Sy :Ryann Sy :Jeff Tenfilo :Romeo Timbang :Orville Vencer :John Martin Wong :*Wong's official website :*Wong's Facebook page :*Wong's LinkedIn profile :*Wong's DeviantArt page Production Legal :Sarah Tarry Production Finance :John Pyper Digital Production Management :Mark Rocchio Technical Support :Danyul Carmichael :Mark Lin :Zorion Terrell Production Management :Mary Beth Bambridge :Kathryn Page Production Legal :Kevin Healy :Michael Jaffa :Deborah Uluer :Brenda Cullen Technical Operations :Bradford Keatts Production Accounting :Shalonda Ware :Jason Zhang Development & Creative Supervision :Linda M. Steiner :Brian Lenard Production Executives :Robert Fewkes :Sophia Hussain Uncredited :David Corman ::Guitars, mandolin, bass, and drums: all songs :Paul Shatto (songs mixer) :*Shatto's official website :*Shatto's Facebook page :*Shatto's IMDb page :Caleb Chan ::Musical arrangements, musician (guitar, bass, fiddle, mandolin, others) :*Chan's official website :*Chan's Twitter page :*Chan's Instagram photostream :*Chan's Youtube Channel :*Chan's Soundcloud account Other languages Arabic Rainbow Rocks *'Translation': Hibah Al-Shamy (هبة الشامى) *'Dialogue direction': Ahmed Abdel-Hamid (أحمد عبد الحميد) *'Vocal direction': Amir Hanif (أمير حنف) *'Song Translation': Hibah Al-Shamy (هبة الشامى) *'Sound Engineer': Hany Kamal (هاني كمال) Dutch Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing Studio': SDI Media Netherlands / SDI Media Belgium *'Dialogue translation': René Wiedershoof *'Dialogue direction': Jannemien Cnossen (Dutch actors), Karina Mertens (Flemish actors) *'Vocal direction': Jannemien Cnossen (Dutch actors), Jan Hessens (Flemish actors) *'Song translation': Edward Reekers (Dutch actors), Timo Descamps (Flemish actors) *'Sound Engineer': Mark Dubbeldam (Dutch actors), Thomas de Pauw (Flemish actors) HRT2 *'Dubbing Studio': Novi Mediji D.O.O. RTL Kockica *'Dubbing Studio': Livada Produkcija Dutch Finnish Equestria Girls *'Dubbing Studio': SDI Media A/S Suomi *'Dialogue direction': Jukka Teittinen *'Translation': Päivi Kangas Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing Studio': SDI Media A/S Suomi *'Dialogue direction': Tanja Teittinen *'Vocal direction': Tanja Teittinen *'Translation': Päivi Kangas *'Song Translation': Päivi Kangas *'Sound Engineer': Juha Laakso French Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing Studio': SDI Media Belgium *'Dialogue Direction': Nathalie Stas *'Vocal Direction': Nathalie Stas *'Dialogue Adaptation': Société Timecode *'Song Adaptation': Société Timecode *'Sound engineer': François Vincent *'Producer': Céline Estier, Nicolas Potemberg German Hungarian *'Dubbing studio': BTI Stúdió (S1-S2), Subway Stúdió (S3 onwards, Equestria Girls films) **Equestria Girls Films: Melinda Udvaros **Dance Magic, Movie Magic, Mirror Magic: Hedvig Szirmai Italian Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing Studio': SDI Media Italy, Milano *'Dubbing director': Paola della Pasqua *'Dialogue adaptation': Marco Balbi *'Songs adaptation': Marisa della Pasqua *'Music director': Gianluca Sambataro *'Sound engineers': Valerio Polloni, Dror Bezerra de Melo Hungarian Dubbing request: Minimax *'Dubbing studio': BTI Stúdió (S1-S2), Subway Stúdió (S3 onwards, Equestria Girls films) *'Translator':**Equestria Girls Films: Melinda Udvaros **Dance Magic, Movie Magic, Mirror Magic: Hedvig Szirmai Japanese Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks *'Translation': Chizuko Terao *'Director': Ryōichi Uchikoshi Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media A/S Norway *'Dialogue translation': Håvard Hodne *'Song translation': Håvard Hodne, Fredrik Armand Borgen *'Sound engineer': Åsgeir Knudsen Polish Equestria Girls *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska *'Translator': Ewa Mart *'Songs translator': Agnieszka Zwolińska *'Vocal director': Agnieszka Tomicka *'Sound engineers': Ilona Czech-Kłoczewska, Krzysztof Włodarski, Zbigniew Wróblewski, Adam Łonicki, Elżbieta Pruśniewska, Ewa Łebek *'Sound editor': Mariusz Zajkowski *'Sound mixer': Marek Ołdak *'Project production coordinator': Ewa Krawczyk Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska *'Translator': Ewa Mart *'Songs translators': **Marek Robaczewski **Zofia Jaworowska (Shake your Tail!) *'Vocal director': Juliusz Kamil *'Sound engineers': Zbigniew Wróblewski, Szymon Orfin, Renata Wojnarowska, Adam Łonicki, Elżbieta Pruśniewska, Aleksandra Pająk, Jakub Jęczmionka, Rafał Wiszowaty *'Project production coordinator': Ewa Krawczyk Rainbow Rocks animated shorts *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska *'Translator': Zofia Jaworowska *'Songs translators': **Zofia Jaworowska (Shake your Tail!, Perfect Day for Fun) **Krzysztof Pieszak (My Past is Not Today, Friendship Through the Ages Friendship Games *'Dubbing studio': BTI Studios *'Dubbing director': Adrian Moraru *'Translator': Bogdan Piticariu Legend of Everfree *'Dubbing studio': BTI Studios *'Dubbing director': Ion Ruscuț *'Translator': Bogdan Piticariu Equestria Girls specials *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska *'Translator': Ewa Mart *'Songs translator': Tomasz Robaczewski *'Vocal director': Juliusz Kamil *'Production manager': Ewa Krawczyk Better Together *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska *'Translator': Ewa Mart *'Songs translator': Tomasz Robaczewski *'Vocal director': Juliusz Kamil Choose Your Own Ending *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Adam Łonicki *'Translator': Ewa Mart *'Copy editor': Łukasz Nawratel *'Production manager': Ewa Krawczyk Most Likely to Be Forgotten *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska *'Translator': Ewa Mart *'Copy editor': Łukasz Nawratel *'Songs translator': Tomasz Robaczewski *'Vocal director': Juliusz Kamil *'Production manager': Ewa Krawczyk Norwegian Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media A/S Norway *'Dialogue translation': Håvard Hodne *'Song translation': Håvard Hodne, Fredrik Armand Borgen *'Sound engineer': Åsgeir Knudsen Portuguese (Brazil) **TV Group (seasons 2-present and Equestria Girls franchise, starting with Rainbow Rocks ''and finishing it with the Summertime Shorts'') **CBS (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) **Luminatta Studio (season 7-present, the Equestria Girls specials, and The Movie) Romanian Rainbow Rocks *'Translation': Cătălin Rotaru *'Sound Engineers': Ovidiu Mitrică, Adrian Venete *'Vocal direction': Gabriel Pândici *'Dubbing direction': Alexandra Radu *'Dubbing Studio': Fast Production Film Friendship Games *'Dubbing studio': BTI Studios *'Dubbing director': Adrian Moraru *'Translator': Bogdan Piticariu Legend of Everfree *'Dubbing studio': BTI Studios *'Dubbing director': Ion Ruscuț *'Translator': Bogdan Piticariu Spanish (Latin America) *'Audio Engineer (script and songs)': Irvin Silva Ortiz (Equestria Girls), Ismael Mondragón (Rainbow Rocks), Emmanuel Esquivel Ayala (season 6), Kevin Frausto (The Movie) *'Production': SDI Media *'Sound Mixing': SDI Media Polska Turkish Rainbow Rocks *'Translation': Deniz Uğurlu *'Dubbing direction': Murat Aydın *'Turkish version produced by': SDI Media Legend of Everfree *'Dubbing director': Sait Çataldaş *'Translator': Aynur Mercan *'Sound engineer': Onur Taştan *'Sound mixer': Aykut Şahlanan *'Producer': Ece Sezer References de:Mitwirkende Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew